


Darn onions

by Ashc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and COMEDY, clueless Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc





	Darn onions

  
_*sniff*_  
*sniff*   
*sniff*

  
You stared down at your hands and sniffed again you rubbed your eyes on the back of your hand and choked out a laugh. You never cry not ever

Ghost killing families?   
You gulped down your feelings and got the job done

Dean become as a demon?   
You can handle it with minimum tears

You get beaten half to death for information by a demon?   
Ha! That sucker is going down.

Sam steals your gummy bears? ("Y/N I swear I didn't")  
He is buying you more

But this, this is the worst.....the reason you wear crying a simple ingredient for tonight's dinner.....onions, your new mortal enemy as you decided.

You clench your eyes shut and go back to chopping the infernal thing.   
Suddenly the rustle of fabric sounds behind you, it's castiel you can feel the once angelic creature carefully watching your every move. He moves closer to you and you gulp, now that cas was human you had quickly found your self attracted to him, his cluelessness was seriously adorable and you had fallen,no angel pun intended, hard for him. You could still feel him studying you and when you turned he looked at you in shock. He rushed over to you surprise all over his face.

"your crying!" He yelped you crack a smile when he places his hand on your face and brushes away the tear, normally you would see this as an act of affection but this was clueless cas and he was just interested in your tears. You laugh and cas looks at you surprised.

"Y/N? Why are you crying are you hurt? Did Sam or dean say something that hurt you? Why are you laughing now? Are you cursed by a witch? Do you need help?" castiel's barrage of questions continued until you placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

" I'm fine cas, it's the onions they release a gas that irritates human eyes, I am just crying because of the onions." Cas gently shoved you to the side and glared at the onion making an amusing scene.

"Why are you making Y/N cry? Don't you like her? She did nothing to deserve this." Once again you have to stop cas explaining that the onion can't hear you and it doesn't mean to make you cry. He calms down and you offer to teach him how to cook the simple meal you are making,spaghetti and meat sauce, He accepts your offer and takes over the onions.

"I don't want you to cry anymore" he claims with a determined look on his face .you give him a friendly hug "my golden angel" you joke. Cas stops his cutting(poor mangled onion) and wraps his arms around you. You look up in surprise and it only add to your surprise when he kisses you softly, you sigh and it seems to bring cas back to attention, he leaps backwards looking mortified.

"s-sorry, I am not reacting in a reasonable way" he mutters. You smile softly and move closer to him wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning up to initiate another kiss. The ex-angel returns the kiss and you decide onions are no longer your mortal enemy.


End file.
